


You and Me

by milkymiku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Character Study, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Twins, more characters later - Freeform, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkymiku/pseuds/milkymiku
Summary: "YOU DUMBASS! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?YOU COULD'VE DI-"Kageyama takes in the sight underneath him.It seemed to be a boy, around the same age of him. He hadn't seen a person in a long time.This boy had a small stature and big brown eyes that looked like they were pools of chocolate.His orange hair curled at the ends and flung out into different directions."-ed," Tobio finishes talking and stares at the person underneath him.A unfamiliar warmth creeps up his face, making its way to his cheeks.Is he real?For a moment their eyes locked onto each other."That hurts you know.""Well it certainly beats being dead huh?"◽Or: A deadly spore takes over the planet and they have to survive.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my apocalypse Au! There will probably be more characters later, i'm just to lazy to tag them.  
> This story will be told through multiple perspectives.  
> A slowburn and those tags are not completely all that's going to happen.  
> Maybe a major character death?👀  
> Who knows

The cool breeze hit Kageyama's face as he left the building. The Sun was still up and though it seemed to be hot, but there was actually an eerie chill that fell upon the abandoned houses.

He had woke up that morning and for the first time in forever, he looked in the mirror.

"Wow, never doing that again."

Kageyama traversed the unusual empty neighborhood and scavenged around in the houses.

He checked the supplies he gathered,found in a pile at the bottom of his bag.

A med-kit, an out-dated milk carton, a notepad, his volleyball keychain, a deck of cards, a knife, and 2 cans of chicken soup.

_I need to get more food_

So Tobio want farther down the lane of houses, and rummaged through lots of cupboards and boxes, earning an occasional scratch here and there that ended with him hissing at the unexpected pain.

After the search he placed a watch on his wrist found lodged behind a broken refrigerator.

_5:00_

After checking the time his head whipped up to see the sky. Kageyama never noticed the array of beautiful oranges and reds, only how the sun was setting, and how night meant death.

So as he quickened his pace, trying to find a decent house to stay in, he heard the sound of someone singing.

_Someone singing?_ It took a moment for Kageyama to realize that he was not hallucinating.

The voice was soft and smooth like caramel, making Kageyama lean in the direction the sound was coming from.

Tobio's eyes widened as he realized something so basic and simple. It _clicked_ in his mind as soon as he noticed the sun again.

He began to run as fast as he could.

_This idiot!!_

He caught sight of a figure with orange hair, where the sound seem to be emitted from.

Kageyama tackled the said person, pushing them into an alley. He grabbed the person's wrists and held them to the ground.

"YOU DUMBASS! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?YOU COULD'VE DI-"

Kageyama takes in the sight underneath him. It seemed to be a boy, around the same age of him. He hadn't seen a _person_ in a long time. This boy had a small stature and big brown eyes that looked like they were pools of chocolate. His orange hair curled at the ends and flung out into different directions.

"-ed," Tobio finishes talking and stares at the person underneath him. A unfamiliar warmth creeps up his face, making its way to his cheeks.

_Is he real?_

For a moment their eyes locked onto each other.

"That hurts you know."

"Well it certainly beats being dead huh?" Kageyama smirks, clearly he had saved his life.

"Maybe if _someone_ had actually told me what the heck is going on and didn't throw me to the ground?" The orange-haired boy remarked, his brows furrowing a bit. Now that Kageyama noticed, this boy looked like a human tangerine. Stifling a laugh he turner his head checking the surroundings.

His ears twitched hearing the sound of heavy footsteps.

_Shit,_ _K_ ageyama thought as he put a hand over the boy's mouth. He squirmed trying to get his hand off. Kageyama turned his head back.

Chocolate eyes were filled with terror, seemingly wider than they were before, staring up at his own eyes, that were a deep ocean blue.

For a moment, Kageyama wanted to give this boy the world, to protect him at all costs. The thought caught him off guard, making himself look away.

A stinging pain shocked his hand as he instinctively pulled it away.

_This dumbass bit me!_

Suddenly the look of fear was replaced with nervousness.

Kageyama listened again, trying to gauge any noises from the creatures that lurked outside.

_Thank God there are no spores here._

The sun had finally gone away for the moon to rise in the sky. The sounds of footsteps seemed far away and he stood up carefully.

"Um..." He started but he only realized that he didn't know the boy's name.

"Shouyou. Shouyou Hinata," the orange-haired boy replied.

"Okay _Hinata,_ You aren't infected right?" the name felt weird as it rolled off his tongue. Kageyama still couldn't believe he was talking to someone. A _person._

"'Course not," one of Hinata's eyebrows cocked up, "Are you?"

"No."

Kageyama began to walk down the street looking for a house quickly.

"W-wait!" Hinata grabbed his arm, "Please! Please don't go..."

Again, Kageyama feels the urge to protect him.

"Come with me then," Tobio answered leading him into a house.

Kageyama headed upstairs and found two beds.

_Perfect_

_"_ Go to sleep, you need to rest." he said as he fell onto the bed. He was going to acknowledge what happened in the morning.

Hinata climbed into the other bed quietly. He felt a little safer with this person. Person.

_I DIDN'T ASK HIS NAME!!_

Hinata began to think of how he would ask for it, as it would be kinda weird to ask right now.

An hour passed and Hinata fell asleep.

▫▪◽◾◻◼

_Hinata awoke to the sound of a_ _bloodcurdling_ _scream that morning. He had jumped out of bed checking_ _Natsu's_ _room, but she wasn't there. He searched all over the house_ _but she_ _was_ _nowhere to_ _be seen._

_He then checked his Mother's room, but she also_ _wasn't_ _there._

_He called out for both of them, and he began to be afraid. Why did he hear a scream? It couldn't have been them right?_

_He remembered what the news had said at school._

_" An explosion occured in a lab underground we found. There seems to be something that was released. We recommend you do not go anywhere that is marked 'Caution'"_

_The power was out for_ _the_ _whole day, and he was sent home early._ _Shouyou_ _had thought of it as no big deal but now he felt afraid, the blood draining from his face as he ran out the house checking the front._

_He was met with the scenes of tons of people_ _running_ _around frantically. An officer passed by, and Hinata ran after him._

_"Sir! Do you know what's going on?"_

_"The government has announced that the world is infected with a deadly spore that is growing rapidly. Where are your parents kid?"_

_Hinata began to sweat and ran off, looking in his backyard._

_"Hey-" the officer was cut off as Hinata began to be_ _hyperaware_ _of the gunshots and sounds of pleas coming from other people around the neighborhood._

_He saw nothing and headed for the kitchen. There was a note._

**_Shouyou_ ** **_,_ **

**_Natsu_ ** **_is coming with me to buy some groceries._ **

**_We'll be back soon._ **

**_-_ ** **_Mom_ **

_Hinata screamed as he scrambled out the door running to the store. The were tons of dead bodies inside and outside the store._

_"M-mom...?_ _Natsu_ _...?" He tried. He heard more gunshots from the store as he saw officers go inside._

_"HEY!LET ME IN!"_ _Shouyou_ _yelled as he tried to get inside, but they stopped him._

_"It's not safe kid. Are you parents in there? I'm sorry. Stay here, okay?" Hinata nodded but as soon as he was out of sight, he bolted to the small forest by his house._

_He ran towards the small pond he found when he was little. When he had made it he sat down by the reeds. A tear escaped his eye, and another, and another until there were streams of tears falling_ _down his_ _face. Hinata stared at the small ripples of water as his tears still flowed down his face, occasionally dropping onto the grass beside him. Before he knew it the water turned black and he fainted._

_When he woke up, it was chilly and cold. He ran towards his house, hoping that his mother and sister would be there._

_It was empty._ _Hinata's_ _stomach grumbled and he opened the cupboards. It was empty._

**_NoNoNoNoNoNo_ **

_He checked again and again_ _but it_ _still stayed empty. He made his way to the fridge and freezer but there nothing except ice. He ran to his room and changed into a black turtleneck his mother gave him and blue jeans. He wore his favorite volleyball sneakers that_ _Natsu_ _had picked out for him. Hinata began to cry again, but he noticed a jacket on the floor. He put it on, remembering it was one he had gotten for his birthday. More tears streamed down his face and he sat there on the floor for a while_

_▫▪◽◾◻◼_

Hinata woke up in a cold sweat, panting. He looked over at the other's bed where he was awake staring right at Hinata.

_Hinata felt exposed, like the raven-haired boy could see right through him._

"Are you ok? I heard you scream..." The other boy asked wearing a slightly worried expression.

He was about to answer when he felt a tear fall down his face. He looked down where it fell.

"I-I am... I..." Hinata stuttered at a loss of words, feeling so vulnerable under his gaze.

Kageyama looked a bit uncomfortable.

_What do I do??He is crying do I comfort him?_ Kageyama thought as he looked at Hinata.

"Can I s-sleep in your bed tonight...?" Hinata barely managed to choke out as he looked away embarrassed.

"Uh...sure..." Kageyama answered, a slight pink dusted his cheeks, not visible in the dim light.

Hinata made his way over to Kageyama and awkwardly climbed into the bed with him.

Kageyama pulled Hinata closer to his chest, and as he felt the smaller boy relax, he felt he did the right thing. They laid there in silence until Hinata fell into a deep sleep. Kageyama stared at Hinata admiring the other.

A hand reached out to touch the boy's hair, but he retracted it as he realized what he was doing.

_It look so soft..._

Kageyama carefully moved his hand so it was right above the orange locks.

He ran a hand through the curly hair.

_Silky and soft_

Kageyama blushed and rested his hand back to his side. He sighed and began to drift off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I am also an artist and will illustrate parts of this so check out my acc on Insta!  
> @Milky_crash  
> My second fic because my first one on Wattpad is a disaster


End file.
